Young, Dumb and Full of Death
Young, Dumb and Full of Death Part 2 Originally aired on September 5, 2011. Note: This episode did not feature the death of a female. Master E-Raced Way to Die #'744' On April 11, 1945, In Nuremberg, Germany. A Nazi military officer is shot in the head during World War II and left for dead, but survives with the bullet becoming lodged near a major artery in his brain. 48 years later, In Manhattan, NY, he bumps his head against his refrigerator, jarring the bullet enough to sever the artery and cause a fatal hemorrhage. Alt names - Dishonorable Discharge Muffed Dive Way to Die #'329' On May 19, 2007, In Phoenix, AZ. A former Olympic diver, kicked off the national team for abusing drugs, now works as a manager at a municipal pool, where he's more interested in impressing MILFs, single cougars, and middle-aged divorcees than actually doing work. While out on a date with one of his targets, he dives into the pool but hits his head on a floating chlorine dispenser, causing death from head trauma and drowning. Alt names - High Die Dog Dead Afternoon Way to Die #'174' On November 11, 2004, In Albuquerque, MN. A dog thief uses a tranquilizer dart on a pit bull. When a security guard shows up, the thief waits for him to leave, but the guard falls asleep. When the guard awakes, the thief tranquilizes him, and the guard falls in front of the gate. Simultaneously, the pitbull awakens and attacks the now trapped thief, crushing his trachea. Alt names - Three Dog Night Note: The death segment was based on a similar scene from Suspiria. No Guts... All Gory Way to Die #'950' On September 26, 1997, In Miami, FL. A common street thief who regularly mugs passersby goes after a diving equipment vendor as he's loading his merchandise into his car. The vendor uses a knife to stab at the street thief (despite that fighting back against an armed mugger is ill-advised) and the knife gets lodged in the thief's side. As the thief tries to pull it out, he presses a button that releases a burst of nitrogen (the knife in particular is used to subdue sharks during deep-sea diving excursions), which causes the thief's viscera to explode all over the parking lot. Alt names - Knife Surprise Bibli-killed Way to Die #'124' On August 2, 2009, In Houston, TX. Two con artists posing as preachers go around the country handing out Bibles and having sex with their female customers. One day, they end up at a farm, where they attempt to have sex with the farmer's granddaughter. Hearing the commotion, the farmer's wife chases the men with a shotgun. They hide in a grain silo. However, when one of the men uses a lighter to see where they are, he ends up killing himself and his partner by causing a dust explosion. Alt names - E-I-E-I-OWW Note: This segment was otherwise known as "E-I-E-I-OUCH!". Easy Slider Way to Die #'418' On July 16, 2005, In Reno, NV. A couple finds a pool to hop into while the owners are away. After getting drunk and playing in the pool, the guy takes out a tarp and prepares to slide in the pool not noticing the nail (from when he was playing with a nail gun earlier) sticking up in the center of it. He then slides down the tarp, has his intestines torn out, and is killed quickly (but painfully) from blood loss and hypovolemic shock by the time he lands in the water. You've Got Dead Male Way to Die #'294' On June 18, 2006, In Chicago, IL. A vandal rides around a neighborhood and smashes mailboxes with a wooden baseball bat while his girlfriend drives. One previous victim, a retired metalworker, has reinforced his box with a steel post; unable to destroy it, the vandal pounds on it until his bat breaks, sending a splinter into his heart. Alt names - Face Plant Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die.